If Today Was Your Last Day  Andy Centric
by Sellons
Summary: Tv and movies show you that before you die, in that second your entire life flashes before your eyes. But that didn't happen with Andy, a simple call to a warehouse turns disastrous for Andy and Sam. Will Andy make it, or will it be the end?


Movies and television show you – teach you that just before you die. That in that moment. That second. Your entire life flashes before your eyes. Everything you've ever done, every mistake you've ever made, every obstacle you've ever conquered, every chance you've taken, every moment you've ever cherished all of it. You're suppose to see it like a silent movie on fast forward. But you don't, at least Andy didn't. How did it come to this? How did this situation even occur?

Three Hours Earlier

"You know what; don't think you're going to get off that easy." Andy said to Sam assuredly.

"What are you talking about McNally?" Sam asked unimpressed.

"Why aren't you taking the spot in guns and gangs? I thought that is where you wanted to be. I distinctly remember you telling me that the only reason you were out walking the beat is because you didn't want to man the wire room until that spot opened up." Andy threw the facts out there hoping she'd get some reaction out of Sam. But he didn't say anything. He clenched his jaw, focused on the road ahead of him.

"You really do compartmentalize a lot, come on what's holding you back?" Andy said not letting it go.

"You really want to know?" Sam said softly, slightly angry, in his husky tone.

"Yes I really do." Andy knew that she'd probably pay for this later, he'd probably spend the rest of his shift with that sullen look plastered on his face. Barking orders at her in a distant tone.

"You." He replied simply.

"Me?" Andy was officially confused, how could she be holding him back?

"Yeah, love working with you can't imagine my life without you in it." Sam said slightly playfully.

"No really?" Andy laughed a little bit feeling slightly uncomfortable. "What's holding you back?"

"I just told you McNally, geez, I thought you wanted the answer. If you wanted a phony answer you should have asked that in the question." Sam retorted slightly annoyed.

"You are really considering not talking the job in guns and gangs because of me?" Andy's tone weakened with every word, guilt took over. She didn't want to hold Sam back from his dream job. Working guns and gangs, Sam would be amazing at it. She knew it, he was a great cop. It was that that made Andy know that he'd be an amazing Detective for guns and gangs.

"We could still hang out at the Penny if you took the job. I wouldn't just not be in your life." Andy said softly before Sam even had a chance to formulate a response to Andy's previous remark. He looked over at her guilt had captivated her features. He immediately felt bad for saying that to her. It wasn't her fault that he was bearing a silent torch for her. He wished he could just come out and tell her that he loved her, but he knew that wasn't an option. She was about to move in with Callaghan. She was committed to Callaghan. She was happy with Callaghan. So Sam was just going sit back and let it all play out how it was supposed to. Sure it would be easy to take the spot in guns and gangs. Cut Andy out of his life, try and pick up the pieces and move on with his life. Let Andy be with Callaghan, but he also knew that he couldn't just cut Andy out of his life. Even though it was the easier choice.

"Sam, you do know that right? I'd still be in your life even if you took the job. You're not just my partner you're my friend." Sam could hear the desperation in Andy's voice. It was begging him to say something, anything, to confirm what she was saying.

Sam cleared his throat and looked Andy in the eyes. "Yeah, I know." It was all he could manage to say. He turned to face the road again. Silence fell over the car.

Every moment was like an eternity. Andy was sitting in the chair, chained to it. Her head was bleeding and she wasn't sure what was going on. She had no idea. "What do you want with me? What could you possibly gain from killing me?"

The mysterious man looked at Andy. A smile wiped across his grotesque features. Andy turned her head up so she was looking at him right in the eyes. She was tempted to hawk and loogie in the guy's face. But she didn't she fought the urge. She figured that would just agitate him. Make him more angry with her. Not that she was even sure what she did to him in the first place to make him so angry.

"Tell me, tell me why you want to kill me. I'm going to die anyway so what difference does it make?" Andy's desperation filled the room. Her voice reeked of it too. He just continued to smile at her. He turned around and flipped on a monitor.

Two hours earlier.

Andy had Sam had stayed pretty silent since their conversation about Sam possibly not taking the spot in guns and gangs. Andy still feeling guilty about the whole thing, although she wasn't quite sure why she felt guilty. It was ultimately Sam's choice. If he wanted to take the spot that was up to him. Even if he decided again it, it was still his choice. Sure if he took it Andy would miss driving around with him almost every day. But she also didn't want to hold him back from taking what seemed to be his dream job.

Andy looked over at him. He was still in the driver's seat and he seemed to be very focused on the road. Andy sighed, but didn't even realize she had done it. She turned her head away from Sam and looked out the passenger's side window.

"Alright what is it McNally?" Sam's voice caused Andy to turn back. She was confused, what did she do? Sam turned his head for a second, because Andy didn't say anything. He noticed the look on her face laced with confusion.

"You sighed, and I can hear the wheels in your brain turning from all the way over here. So, like I said, what is it?" Sam wasn't very impressed and that came across in the tone of his voice.

"I .. um .. I uh..." Andy was unable to say anything. She was kind of taken by the whole thing. She didn't know what to say to Sam.

"Andy just an hour ago you were talking my ear off and now you can't even form a cohesive sentence." Sam turned his head to face her, "Did you sneak a flask in the patrol car?" He put a goofy smile and look on his face, the same one he had the very first shift they worked together. When they went to the hole he had been living in undercover. Andy smiled at him she couldn't control it, nor did she want to.

"No I didn't." She said laughing slightly trying to control it but not being able to hold all of it back.

"Well that's good, can't have my partner drinking on the job." His tone playful for a moment but then as he continued it went back to being serious. "Andy, what I said before. I wasn't blaming you. I don't want you to think that. I'm just –" Sam took a deep breath in, "I'm just weighing my options that's all. I want to make sure I make the right decision."

Andy nodded, "That's probably a good thing. I mean the – uh – the weighing your options. Sounds like the smart thing to do." She was a little nervous. Maybe he was implying something, suggesting that maybe she wasn't thinking of all her options. Moving in with Luke, it was kind of quick. Traci had pointed it out to her, actually Traci hadn't stopped pointing it out to her since she told her about it. Kept asking her if she was ready for what it all meant.

"Fake it til you make it," Andy whispered under her breath. Yet again, not even realizing what she was doing as she did it. The words didn't fall onto deaf ears either. Sam had heard it, it made him perk his head up. He remembered Andy saying something about constantly faking before she went on their undercover operation pretending to be Gave and Edie.

"What?" He asked her pulling over the car by Queen Park. He turned his body slightly to face her. She was confused as to what he was doing. Why was he pulling over the car? Why did he turn to face her? Why did he ask her a question? She didn't say anything that would spark a question.

"Weighing your options..." Andy said slowly confusion lacing every word that escaped her mouth, "It's a good thing." Andy didn't know what else to say. That's all she said to him. That it was a good idea to weigh his options. She furrowed her brows as Sam kept looking at her. The look on his face looked like he was waiting for her to explain.

"Do I really did to explain what weighing your options is and why it is a good thing?" Andy asked still very confused.

Sam let out a small chuckle and shook his head, "No, but you do need to explain what _fake it til you make it _means." Sam said to her simply.

Andy could feel her cheeks warm up as they became red with embarrassment. "Oh," She said softly barely audible to even herself, "I said that out loud, did I?"

Sam nodded, he flashed her a soft understanding look as he saw just how uncomfortable and embarrassed his comment made her. "Yeah you did."

"It's nothing really, it's just this thing between me and Traci. Not a big deal or anything. When we first started the academy we kind of coined it between ourselves. It's like saying do it anyway even if doing it scares you half to death and eventually doing it won't scare you anymore, and if you're scared or terrified – during the time you're scared or terrified you just act like you aren't." Andy's hands were flailing all over the place she was laughing awkwardly by the end of it.

Sam just looked at her sweetly and understandingly, "Oh, well like I told you. You don't have to fake it anymore." His tone was very matter-of-fact.

"Yeah," Andy replied dragging out the word in an unconvincing tone.

"Don't tell me you're still faking it?"

"Well," Andy began, "It depends on what you're talking about."

"What do you mean that depends on what I'm talking about?" Sam asked warily.

"1505 we have a possible disturbance at a warehouse on Queen's Quay E, by the Government Night Club are you free to respond?" The woman's voice boomed over the radio cutting through Sam and Andy's conversation. Sam was disappointed but Andy was relieved, she did not want to have this conversation.

"This is 1505," Sam began over the radio, "10-4 show us en route." Sam placed back the radio and put the lights on the car on. He pulled away from the curb and did a u turn.

"Do me a favour McNally," Sam said as he raced through the streets of Toronto.

"What's the favour?" Andy asked.

"Don't fake it when we get to the warehouse." He flashed her his goofy smile then focused back on the road.

"Hey you, I'm fucking talking to you." Andy screamed at him. Her head was throbbing and some of the blood from where he had smacked her over the head. She couldn't believe that this was happening. He had his back faced to her, muttering something under his breath his murmurs sounded like the slithering noises of a snake. With every passing moment Andy became more nervous. She didn't want to die. She couldn't die, she still had so much living left to do. If she died, her father would have no one. He'd fall back off the wagon for sure. Andy couldn't die. She wasn't going down without a fight.

"Hey count creepula." Andy's voice full of both fear and anger. He turned around to face her. The smile on his slowly disappearing. _Crap way to go Andy way to piss off the guy who has your life balancing in his hands. Leave it to you McNally. _"Yeah that's right." Andy continued despite that her gut was telling her to shut the hell up before he kills you. Maybe if you stop talking Sam will find you, maybe if you stop talking you'll get to tell Sam you love him. Love him, did she just say that to herself?

An Hour and a Half earlier.

They arrived at the warehouse. Sam turned to her before they got out of the car. "Gun drawn McNally. We don't know what's going down in there. Don't take any chances." Andy nodded to him and they both got out of the car. They made their way to the doors of the warehouse which were slightly ajar. Andy could feel he heart racing. Sam was standing in front of her. Which made her feel slightly better, not that she wanted him to get shot or anything that would not be good. But it just made her feel better knowing that he was there and he had her back, she had his back too. They'd protect each other, but even with that Andy's heart was still racing a thousand miles a minute.

They walked into the big room, it was pitch black. There was some light come in through a window. But it didn't do much in the way of actually seeing what was going on in the room. "Flashlights," Sam said softly so only Andy could hear. They both pulled them out at the same time, like they are in sync or something.

"Alright," Sam continued whispering to her, "We are going to split up."

"But Sam," Andy said kind of loudly, it echoed in the room. She watched as Sam he reached his fingers up to the bridge of his nose and grasped it. "Sorry." She whispered back.

Sam released the bridge of his nose and looked into her eyes. "Andy I know, but this is the best way to cover the room quickly so we can get the hell out of here. You'll be fine Andy it is probably nothing, the place looks abandoned it was probably just a piece of wood falling. But if something happens. I want you to call me. Don't use the radio just yell."

Andy nodded to Sam then he continued. "I'll go around the left way, you go around the right and we'll meet back here. It shouldn't take more than fifteen minutes top. Gun drawn, flashlight up." He turned his back to Andy and went on his path.

Andy took a deep breath in, almost muttering fake it til you make it to herself but then Sam's voice echoed in her head. _You don't have to fake it anymore_. She closed her eyes for a moment and let the breath escape her lungs. Then she started on her path. She kept beside the wall, using it to guide her through the room. She couldn't see much, her flashlight not offering much light. "You'll be fine Andy." She whispered to herself, she was going to be fine. Fine, everything is fine. Perfectly fine.

Each step she took made her a little more nervous. She was halfway down the wall when she felt a knob dig into her back. "What the hell." Andy muttered she turned around. She reached for the knob and tried to turn it but it was locked. She reached for her radio, she knew that Sam said yell but this wasn't an emergency. It was just a doorknob and she didn't want to scare whoever might be behind it away if that was the case.

"Sam.. uh.." She whispered over the radio. But before she could continue Andy felt something hard hit her head and fell to the ground.

Sam walked away from Andy at the front door. He didn't like that this was the decision he made. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that this was the wrong thing to do. But he chalked that up to the fact that he had feelings for Andy. He didn't want anything to happen to her. Not now, not ever. It was why he stood back and let her be with Callaghan. He was a decent guy, maybe, Sam didn't really know him that well. The two just automatically didn't like each other from the moment they laid eyes on each other. It was fine, Sam had enough friends he didn't need Callaghan.

He turned back to see if Andy had moved from the door, but his flashlight's light didn't reach as far as the door. So he couldn't tell where she was. Sam swallowed hard turned back around and continued on his way. Maybe he should turn around find her. Tell her that she was right. _No Sam, just keep walking you'll get this done faster. Just keep going._ He found a piece of woods on the floor, he raised his flashlight to see where it might have come from and sure enough it looked as though it fell from the ceiling. Sam breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sam.. uh.." Andy said over the radio. But then it went silent. She didn't say anything more. Sam's heart immediately jumped in his throat. The bad feeling he had before intensified. "Andy." He said over the radio hoping that she would respond laying his fears to rest. But nothing. So he decided on a different approach.

"ANDY." Sam's voice echoed in the room. He turned heading back in the direction he came from, his feet making him run quickly. As quickly as he could. "ANDY." He yelled again, he prayed that she would call his name back_. Come on, where could you be?_ Sam thought to himself. _We should have stayed together, I should have listened to Andy_. Sam let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. "Come on McNally where are you?" Sam's yelled panic began to sat in. How was he going to call this one in? Tell dispatch and other units that he lost his partner in a seemingly abandoned warehouse. He ran his fingers over his face.

Andy moaned as she opened her eyes. She tried to lift her arm to reach for her radio, but she couldn't. She quickly realized she was sitting upright. Which was odd, because she had remembered falling to the ground. How did she get here? The room was dimly lit around where she sat, Andy blinked a couple of times. She was trying to collect her bearings. Where the hell was she? Was she even at the warehouse still?

SAM. The thought made Andy perk her head up. She turned it around, she couldn't see past were the light stopped lighting up the room. There were a couple of tv monitors. But she was alone. At least she thought she was alone. Then it occurred to Andy, Sam said if something happens yell. Something had definitely happened, something confusing and awful. Definitely awful. But Sam would find her, it would be fine. All she had to do was yell.

With a slight twinge of confidence in her voice, "SAM." She screamed as loud as she could. But he made her head ache with pain. "Argh," Andy cried harshly at the pain. She had to bare through it, grin and bare it.

"SAM, SAM, I'M OVER HERE." The confidence in her voice switched to desperation. She was about to yell again, when she heard a laugh boom from over her shoulder. Andy immediately had a sick feeling form in her stomach. What was happening?

"Who are you?" Andy said hesitantly, she could feel the eyes of whoever it was burning a hole in the back of her head. It made her more nervous, and more uncomfortable, and caused the sick feeling in her stomach to become more intense.

"Welcome to my game officer," The man said as he walked up in front of her. He was wearing a long white professional grade lab coat. Black pants and a black t-shirt. Andy knew this wasn't a good sign, was she about to become a science experiment? Or worse, was she about to have her body involuntarily donated to science?

"What do you mean game?" Andy asked softly not being able to hide the fear that plagued her entire body.

"Well before we get into that, you can stop with the yelling. Room is sound proofed, he can't hear you." The man's voice cold dark, distant. Andy looked up at his face for the first time, it looked similar to that of a rat. His hair was dark, black. It was long and clearly full of knots. His eyes bright blue, his facial hair uneven. Andy swallowed hard, Sam can't hear her. This couldn't possibly get any worse.

"As for the game, I hope you enjoy it because it will be the last thing you get to do." A smile swept across the man's face. While Andy's face became plastered in a mixture of fear and confusion. "That's right officer, today you are going to die. I hope you've lived life to its fullest."

He turned around. Andy didn't know what to think or how to even feel. She couldn't process what was happening.

Every moment was like an eternity. Andy was sitting in the chair, chained to it. Her head was bleeding and she wasn't sure what was going on. She had no idea. "What do you want with me? What could you possibly gain from killing me?"

The mysterious man looked at Andy. A smile wiped across his grotesque features. Andy turned her head up so she was looking at him right in the eyes. She was tempted to hawk and loogie in the guy's face. But she didn't she fought the urge. She figured that would just agitate him. Make him more angry with her. Not that she was even sure what she did to him in the first place to make him so angry.

"Tell me, tell me why you want to kill me. I'm going to die anyway so what difference does it make?" Andy's desperation filled the room. Her voice reeked of it too. He just continued to smile at her. He turned around and flipped on a monitor.

"Hey you, I'm fucking talking to you." Andy screamed at him. Her head was throbbing and some of the blood from where he had smacked her over the head. She couldn't believe that this was happening. He had his back faced to her, muttering something under his breath his murmurs sounded like the slithering noises of a snake. With every passing moment Andy became more nervous. She didn't want to die. She couldn't die, she still had so much living left to do. If she died, her father would have no one. He'd fall back off the wagon for sure. Andy couldn't die. She wasn't going down without a fight.

"Hey count creepula." Andy's voice full of both fear and anger. He turned around to face her. The smile on his slowly disappearing. _Crap way to go Andy way to piss off the guy who has your life balancing in his hands. Leave it to you McNally. _"Yeah that's right." Andy continued despite that her gut was telling her to shut the hell up before he kills you. Maybe if you stop talking Sam will find you, maybe if you stop talking you'll get to tell Sam you love him. Love him, did she just say that to herself?

Andy saw the monitor behind him and Sam was on it. He was clearly panicked. "He's about to call for help." The man said to her, "I'm going to interfere with his radio signal so he can't. Then I'm going to turn on the intercom, and I'm going to let your partner listen while I kill you. Don't worry, I'll make it slow and painful, got to enjoy every second of it right?" He laughed a maniacal laugh and he turned around flipping a couple of switches.

"Don't bother," He said. Andy watched as Sam turned around. She could see how confused he was. He reached for his radio anyway.

"This is 1505 we need backup at this location." Andy could hear the fear in Sam's voice, she had never heard it before.

"I said don't bother." The man's voice boomed through the room that she was in and through the main floor of the warehouse.

Sam turned around again looking for where the voice might be coming from. "Where is she?" Sam said in a demanding tone.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that, she is fine for now. You have exactly one hour to find her. If you don't find her in that hour, then I'll kill her. You leave the building to use the radio in your car, and I'll kill her. I'll make you sit by silently while I kill your girlfriend. Fun little world we live in isn't it?"

Andy could see Sam's face on the monitor the guy had zoomed in on it, she could see the fear and the guilt take over. "He's not my boyfriend," Andy said causing the man to turn around looking at her curiously.

"Andy you're okay?" Sam said hopefully.

"Yes Sam, I'm okay he hit me over the head but I'm fine. There's a door somewhere along the right wall. But Sam, you need to go and get help. I'll be fine. Sam call it in." The man began to get angry with Andy. He walked over and slapped her across the face. Sam could hear the slap and it made him jump.

Tears formed in Andy's eyes at the impact but she fought them back, "NO ANDY. I'm not going to let him kill you." Sam's voice full of determination. "I'll find the door, I'll find you."

"No Sam, you have to call it in you need backup." Andy's voice full of defeat.

"NO that's it then. You two keep talking and I'll end this thing right now." The guy lifted up a hunting knife. "This is my plan, this is my game. I'm going to kill a cop today and I'm giving you time to find her. Start looking and stop talking."

"What is he doing Andy?" Sam asked her he began to move. He pushed himself up against the wall hoping that would help him find the door.

"He has a knife Sam, a hunting knife."

The man crashed his fists against the table he had the monitor on. "DAMN IT. I SAID STOP TALKING. THAT'S IT. IT'S OVER. SAY GOODBYE."

Andy gasped as the guy charged towards her with the knife.

Movies and television show you – teach you that just before you die. That in that moment. That second. Your entire life flashes before your eyes. Everything you've ever done, every mistake you've ever made, every obstacle you've ever conquered, every chance you've taken, every moment you've ever cherished all of it. You're suppose to see it like a silent movie on fast forward. But you don't, at least Andy didn't. How did it come to this? How did this situation even occur?

Andy closed her eyes hoping that if she did, and she opened them again this would all be a nightmare. But it was pointless. When she opened them he was still coming at her. The whole thing felt like it was going on in slow motion. Andy swallowed hard, she knew what was about to come. Granted she had never been stabbed before, but there was a first for everything she guessed.

"I found the door, STOP. I FOUND THE DOOR." Sam screamed his voice full of desperation. "STOP, don't hurt her. Please I'm begging you."

Andy cried out in pain as the knife cut through her vest and then through her flesh. He had stabbed her in her side. Sam kicked in the door and guy heard it. It was the right door, he had found it. The guy wasn't going to stop though, he pulled out the knife causing Andy to cry out in pain again. The blood was gushing out of Andy's side. She began to feel woozy fairly quickly. Sam could see the lit area and began charging for it.

The guy stabbed Andy again a few inches higher just where her ribcage started. The force it took made him knock over himself, and Andy in the chair but he got the knife in. Andy was in so much pain she couldn't even think. She was trying to stay away.

_**Bang. Bang. **_

Sam fired his gun the man that was torturing Andy fell to the ground. His eyes open looking at her. He was definitely dead. Andy breathed a sigh of relief knowing that she wouldn't be stabbed anymore. Sam came down and kneeled beside her.

"Andy I need to use your radio to call in for backup. Mine isn't working."

Andy shook her head she was in so much pain she could barely do anything. She couldn't even think straight.

"Yes Andy, I need to use your radio. You need help, I'm not going to let you die. You are not going to die on me McNally."

"No," Andy said straining her voice to speak. "Won't work.. flip switch." Andy couldn't lift her arm to point to the table where the switch was that he used to interfere with their radio signals.

"He turned off your radio?" Sam asked confused. "Andy I don't want to move you, I don't know if anything is broken."

Andy shook her head. "No it's on. Flip the switch."

Andy closed her eyes she was so tired, she just wanted to go to sleep.

"Hey now," Sam said, "Don't you do that on me now. You don't get to do that. Stay awake. What do you mean flip the switch?"

"Table, the switch is there."

Sam turned his head and nodded, "Okay I'll go do that. You stay awake. That's your job now Andy. I know you're tired and I know you're in a lot of pain but I need you to stay awake." Sam bolted from Andy's side over to the table. He flipped a switch and the screen near him turned off. He figured that couldn't be the switch she was talking about so he flipped the other one and when nothing happened. He thought to himself that has to be the right now.

Sam reached for his radio. "1505 requesting EMS and backup at the warehouse by the Government Night Club on Queen Quay E. Hurry, officer down."

"Sam," Andy said as he sat down beside her.

In the background she heard Noelle and Shaw calling in on their radios saying that they were on their way.

"When I was..." Andy said trying to muster up the strength to talk to him. "Talking to you, car, in the car. I'm faking it. Luke, with Luke."

Sam looked down at her his eyes full of tears, fear, and sympathy. He needed Andy to be okay, "It's okay you don't have to talk now." Sam's tone made it clear that he was fighting back tears. "Don't talk right now, it's fine."

"No," Andy insisted her voice becoming more weak and scratchy. "I need – need – I just need to tell you this. If I don't make it."

"Andy you're going to make it. Don't even think like that. The ambulance is almost here you stay with me. Dying isn't an option."

"Sam just shut up so I can talk." Andy said making him let out a weak smile at her, "Luke I picked him because I thought he was the safe choice. But this made me realize I need to live my life. Take risks. Sam I need to be with you. Tell me you need to be with me, and that you love me. Because Sam, I love you."

Sam tried to hold back the tears in his eyes as best as he could but when Andy said that. He couldn't hold them back anymore and they escaped. "I need to be with you too because, Andy, I love you."

Andy smiled and then her eyes closed and her head tilted to the side. "NO." Sam screamed he scrambled to get her out of the chair and he laid her on the ground next to it. "WHERE IS MY FUCKING AMBULANCE." Sam demanded harshly over the radio.

"It's coming Sammy calm down," Oliver replied, "Epstein and I are two minutes out. We're almost there Sammy just hang on buddy hold it together."

Sam frantically searched for a pulse, it was weak and thread but it was there. Sam wasn't relieved though. He needed it to be strong, Andy looked like she was losing blood by the quart. "McNally, come on open your eyes. Open those eyes okay?" Sam pleaded with her.

He heard Oliver's voice in the main room of the warehouse. Sam hollered back hoping that he'd hear him. Sure enough, with the door open Oliver did. Dov and Oliver made their ways over to Sam and where shocked to find Andy on the floor in a pool of her blood. Sam was a wreck, tears had staind his face.

"Ambulance." Sam said it was the only thing he could manage to say. His fingers were still on the spot where he had found Andy's pulse. He was keeping track of it, he needed her to be okay. Dov's eyes filled with tears. Oliver looked over at his partner, then over at Sam. He knew he had to take lead on the crime scene. "Epstein," He began, "You are to go outside and wait for EMS to get here. So you can direct them to Andy. Go now." Dov wanted to be with his friend but he knew that he needed to listen to Oliver. So he left, ran, all the way back outside.

"Sam is the guy dead?" Oliver asked and Sam shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know he hadn't checked. "Alright I'll check." Oliver said as he walked over to the body, he checked for a pulse even though he didn't need to. Once he caught a good look of the guy he knew that he was dead.

"Sammy buddy, what happened?"

"I told her we needed to split up. This wouldn't have happened."

"Don't Sam, she wouldn't want you to think like that. Just keep calm buddy. EMS will be here soon. She will live Sam. She will live."

Sam hung on to Oliver's hope and just like he said EMS came flying around the corner. "Sammy you take Epstein in your car to the hospital. Noelle is outside with Nash, you take Epstein and Nash to the hospital. Noelle and I will cover the scene. We got this covered go Sam."

Sam followed the EMS out as they rolled Andy out on the gurney. He couldn't believe this was happening. He would trade places with Andy in a heartbeat. If he could.

Seven hours later

Sam , Dov, Traci, Gail, Chris, Luke, and Tommy were all in the waiting room. Sitting and waiting to hear word on Andy's condition. Sam was racking himself up with guilt. Every second he kept beating himself up about what happened more and more. Listen to your gut, the main piece of advice he had for Andy when she was a rookie. He remembered saying the words to her. Listen to your gut, don't overthink it. But when they got into that god damn warehouse what did Sam do? He didn't listen to his own gut, then he overthank. He just wanted to get out of the place. He didn't know that this was going to be the result. There was no reason to believe that this would happen. Worst case scenario was a junkie who was crashing. But this, this was a nightmare. A disaster, and Sam felt like it was his responsibility his fault.

A doctor finally emerged from the doors. She looked like she just got out of surgery, all their heads perked up. The doctor took off her mask and it was Monica. She was followed by another doctor, who pulled off his mask. He began speaking, "Family of Andy McNally?" Tommy rose from his chair.

"Yeah that's me." He said his voice was weak, he was tired. It was around 11 p.m. The emotional turmoil could be felt throughout the room. Cops from the 15th had been coming and going but the seven of them had stayed there. They were all emotional wrecks crying, upset. "Sir if you wouldn't mind coming with me?" The male doctor said. Tommy nodded and followed him. Monica made her away in the other direction towards the nurse's hub. Sam lifted himself from his chair to follow her.

"Monica," He said softly his voice full of fear. She turned around to face him, she saw the look on his face. She immediately felt bad for him.

Before he even had a chance to say anything else, "Sam that's a huge ask. A big big ask. You know I can't release any information to anyone who isn't an immediate family member."

Sam shook his head, "I know. I'm just. This is." He took a deep breath. "My fault. I need to know that she is okay. Please Monica, I'm begging you."

Monica turned hear head around, then looked back at Sam and nodded, "She is in recovery. She lost a lot of blood it's touch-and-go she flatlined once during surgery. Dr. Smith thinks that if she makes it through the next 24 hours then she'll be out of the woods."

"Thank you." Sam said to her, then she reached in to hug him.

"You really love her don't you?" She whispered in his hear. It gave him a moment to let some more tears escape without having Luke shoot him quizzical looks.

"Yeah," He said softly. He had never said that out loud to anyone other than to Andy before she passed out, she had said his name. Said she loved him. She had to make it through the next 24 hours. Sam and Monica broke from their hug as Dr. Smith came over to speak with Monica.

Sam walked away but not too far away he wanted to be within ear shot of the conversation. The other rookies were all looking at him wondering what he was up to. Maybe he knew something they didn't know. Luke was just staring blankly at the floor now, now paying attention to anything. Tommy wasn't anywhere to be found, probably in Andy's room. Sam thought to himself.

"She's not looking good," Dr. Smith whispered to Monica. "I tried to reassure the father as best as I could, but the man pretty near bit my head off. The stabs were deep, she had a punctured lung. I don't think she'll make it through the night."

"Are you sure?" Monica turned her head to Sam then back at the man she was talking to. "It could turn around she could make it. Let's be optimistic we've seen people come back from worse. She'll be okay."

A nurse came barrelling out of the doors that Monica and Dr. Smith had not that long ago. "Doctor Smith, she's awake."

Who was she? Sam thought to himself. Monica and Dr. Smith both frantically followed the nurse and they disappeared behind the doors. Sam almost lost his balance could it be Andy? Could she be fighting the odds?

"What did you find out?" Luke asked weakly as Sam barely made it back to his chair. He pretty much fell in it the whole situation had him overwhelmed.

"Next 24 hours are crucial they aren't sure if she's going to make it." Sam said his voice distant, full of pain and guilt.

"What happened in there Sammy?" Luke asked with a slightly harshness in his dull tone.

"I wish I knew." Sam said he had been desperately trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together himself for hours. Sitting waiting for Andy to get out of surgery.

"You were there Sam you have to know." Luke began to get judgemental. Sam wanted to deck the guy, as if Sam wasn't beating himself up enough over what happened he didn't need Luke trying to drop kick him too.

"Andy doesn't need the two of you fighting." Gail interrupted her tone harsh, she was really the only one of the seven able to gain some kind of composure during all of this. "She would be angry at the two of you for fighting over this and you know it. I'm sure she wouldn't blame Sam for what happened, now if you don't have anything nice to say I suggest you don't say anything at all and try to focus your energy on Andy."

Luke let out a groan, "I'm going to get some coffee." He pushed himself up from his chair and quickly made his way out of the waiting room.

Tommy appeared from the doors again. The five that remained in the waiting room perked their heads up at the sight of Tommy. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. They wanted to know what happened but they were afraid to ask. But they didn't need to ask he began to talk.

"She's awake, doing fine. Better than they expected. She's up for some visitors. Where's Callaghan?" He said noting that he wasn't there.

"Coffee," Gail said, "He went to get some coffee."

Tommy nodded, "Well you can all go in see her. But we have to make it quick the doctors don't want her to over-exert herself."

The five nodded. Traci looked at them, her eyes pleading with them so she could go in first. "Traci, Chris, Dov, Me, then Sam." Gail said giving them some kind of order. None of them were too pleased with her but none of them argued with her either. Traci got up from her chair and practically ran to Andy's room. She had to know if her best friend was really okay, she needed to see it for herself.

Andy was lying in the bed her eyes hooded it was clear she was in pain. She was hooked up to tons of machines. Traci couldn't hold back her tears. "Trace," Andy said as Traci made her way to sit beside her. "Do I look good?"

The pair smiled at Andy's attempt to lighten the mood. "So you have to tell me. Whose out there?"

"Chris, Dov, Gail, your dad, Luke."

"Sam?" Andy asked with hope lacing her voice.

Traci nodded, "Yeah Sam too."

Andy couldn't hold back her smile and Traci shot her a quizzical look, here Andy was lying in a hospital bed just evaded death and they were gossiping – girl talk – like nothing had happened. Although both painfully aware of what had happened. Andy loved it, that is why Traci was her best friend.

"Sam making you smile like that, girl, don't tell me you did a repeat of the blackout just before you passed out."

Andy giggled slightly but stopped because of the pain it caused her, "No Trace but before I passed out. I realized that I've been making all the wrong decisions. I think I told Sam I love him. I can't be too sure it's all pretty fuzzy."

"Wow," Traci said sitting back in her seat. "Do you remember if he said anything back?"

Andy nodded, "I think he said it back. I don't want to see Luke. I know I need to talk to him. I'm about to move in with the guy, but I can't see him tonight Trace."

"Okay, but I don't know how I'm going to make that one slide."

"Fake it til you make it." Andy smiled at her.

They two talked for a few more minutes until Traci had to leave. Chris came in, then followed by Dov. Then it was Gail's turn.

Luke finally returned with his coffee. No one mentioned anything to him about Andy being awake. Not that Traci had even mentioned that Andy didn't want to see him. She probably should have, then they could all work together to the same goal. She didn't know how she was going to manage keeping Luke out of there. The guy was reluctant to say the least, and to be honest she didn't remember a time that Luke had been separated from his desk for this long. It was bordering on ten hours from the time he got there.

"Where's Peck?" Luke said breaking the silence between he and the five.

"She's in to see Andy," Tommy said before Traci had a chance to come up with a lie.

"She's awake, why didn't anyone call me or text me or come tell me?" Luke was upset and rightfully so Traci thought to herself. She looked over at Sam who began to have defeat take over his features. He knew that Luke would fight to go and see Andy next. He felt so guilty he wasn't sure if he even deserved to see Andy.

"Sorry about that." Traci said, "Sam's up next to see her, we were all kind of in shock that we forgot that you left for coffee."

Sam turned his head to Traci who was sitting beside her, he looked at her his look saying what are you doing?

"Surely Sammy will understand that I need to see Andy, I mean you two are just partners." Luke said matter-of-factly but also smugly. Tommy decided to stay out of it. Traci was beginning to panic slightly Andy made it clear that she didn't want to see Luke. The only thing she could think to do was somehow purposely spill his coffee on him and make it look like an accident. But that seemed kind of extreme. Sam was still shooting her that look and she didn't want to just come out and say it.

"I need to text Dex let him know I'm coming home soon." Traci said pulling out her phone. Sam turned his head giving her a moment of privacy.

Traci put in Sam's number into her phone and wrote, Idk what to do. Andy told me what happened before she passed out. She said she doesn't want to see Luke tonight.

Sam's phone went off. Luke looked at Traci curiously thinking that couldn't be a coincidence but then again it could be. So he decided to brush it off. Luke turned to face the door waiting for Gail to be done with her visit with Andy. It was odd that she'd even go in he thought to himself because the two were not terribly close.

Sam checked his phone and saw the message. He looked over at Traci then back at his phone, up at Luke then back at his phone, over to the door then back at his phone. There was only one thing he could think of to keep Luke from going in and seeing Andy and that would be to tell him what Andy said to him. Not that it was really his place. But then it occurred to him, the night of the blackout. He had lied to Luke about what happened. He could tell him what really happened. No, if he did that Andy would be mad.

Before Sam could say anything his phone made another buzzing sound, this time the text was from Jerry. Telling him to tell Callaghan that there were 10 bodies recovered at the scene were Andy was stabbed and that the case was being turned over to homicide. Luke was supposed to take the lead, it also said that he knew Sam was at the hospital and he knew that Luke was there so if he could tell him that would be great.

"Those were from Jerry," Sam said causing Luke to turn around from his staring contest with the door.

"Oh yeah, want to know how Andy is?"

Sam shook his head, "Case has been turned over to homicide. 10 bodies were recovered at the warehouse. Looks like it's your case. My guess is Jerry wants you back at the barn asap."

Luke turned back around, "I have to see Andy first."

Traci sighed, she looked at Sam who looked at her. They were both out of ideas so Traci did the one thing that she knew would make Andy temporarily mad at her.

"Andy doesn't want to see you Luke."

Sam's eyes opened wide with surprised. The other men that were sitting turned their heads to Traci with shock written all over their faces. Luke turned back around to face them and it was clear he was shocked as well, but also angry.

"What?" Was all he could manage to say.

Traci shrugged her shoulders. "I think she's just tired you know doesn't want you to feel like you have to sit in the chair all night with her. You know Andy. If you do that she'll never get any sleep. I'm sure she just wants to have a good night's sleep."

"Traci I'm not stupid." Luke interrupted. He turned his head to Sam who was still looking at Traci with shock. "What happened Sam, you have yet to tell me or anyone for that matter what happened."

Sam turned his head to face Luke, things were about to get tense fast. "Now really isn't the time Callaghan."

"I'm lead detective on the case according to you. So I say now is the time." Luke retorted.

"Guys, I don't think that this is the time you know? I mean this can wait til tomorrow. Andy's really tired."

"Diaz please." Luke said raising his hand for him to stop. This just made Chris angry quickly, like the day Detective Bibby said all those awful things to Andy. Andy is like a sister to Chris. Everyone watched as Chris jumped to his feet.

"If Andy doesn't want to see you tonight it doesn't mean she doesn't want to see you at all." Chris said standing his ground. Dov, Traci, Sam, and Tommy McNally all watched in shock as the normally timid abide by the rule book at all times Chris Diaz stood up to the senior detective.

Luke rolled his eyes, but before anyone could say anything else. Gail peered from the swinging doors.

"Gail?" Andy said with surprise when she entered the room. Andy watched at Gail's expression turned into shock. She could see that Gail felt awful, they were friends. Gail sat down beside Andy. Not really sure of what to say. All night Gail had kept it pretty much together, but now seeing Andy lying in the bed hooked up to monitors. It made it all real.

"Gail I'll be okay," Andy said not only reassuring Gail but herself as well. Andy had never been through something like this in her whole life. But the doctors seemed surprised by how well she was doing so that had to be a good thing.

"What happened in that warehouse?" Gail asked reluctantly. And sighed, "It's okay if you." Andy shook her head.

"It's okay, to be honest I'm not really sure. I mean it happened so quickly. I don't even know where that guy came from. He had a video camera in there too, he made me watch while Sam was looking for me. It was awful." Andy admitted honestly to Gail. She hadn't told Traci that because she knew it would make her break down into tears. Traci had been trying to be strong for Andy, so Andy tried to do the same for Traci in return.

"Well at least he can't hurt anyone else anymore." Gail replied weakly.

Andy nodded, "Yeah I'm lucky to be alive. According to the doctors." Silence engulfed the two of them for a moment. Then Andy asked the question she had wanted to ask everyone else that had been in to see her. "How is Sam?"

"He's beating himself up, he isn't saying much. He is a wreck." What Gail said made Andy tear up she had been fine up until that moment.

"Gail I need to see him."

Gail nodded and got up from her seat. Before she left she turned around. "I guess he his your type afterall." The two shared a weak smile. Andy guessed Gail got it and Andy didn't even have to say anything.

Gail walked down the hallway and made her way out to the waiting room. When she got there everyone's eyes were peeled on her. It made her feel kind of nervous, like she was expected to give some grand speech about something she knew nothing about.

"Sam, you're up." She saw the look on Chris's face it looked like he was about to deck Luke. No one said anything. Sam didn't even budge from his chair.

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH." Gail exhaled harshly, "Andy almost died tonight. She doesn't need you acting like a whole bunch of Neanderthals. She's tired, let's just all have our five minutes to go talk to Andy so she can get some sleep."

Everyone stayed silent. "This isn't over," Luke said he turned around and walked to the doors. Gail tried and stop him but he manoeuvred out of the way. Traci sighed. Sam leaned back in his chair.

"Chris, Dov, why don't I drive you guys home." Gail said. As they left, Traci and Sam could hear Gail asking Chris about what he was doing back there with Callaghan.

"I need to go to," Traci said sighing as she got up from her seat. "Tell Andy I said goodnight, I'll come visit her tomorrow."

Sam and Tommy both nodded.

Traci whispered to Sam before she left, "I think you might have a shot with her." She didn't even give Sam enough time to turn his head or to even think of a response she quickly made her way out of the waiting room.

Andy was about to close her eyes when she heard the door to her room open. Then she saw Luke, he had a mixture of anger and confusion and hurt on his face. Andy knew that he must have found out that she didn't want to see him. It's the only explanation and to be honest she was a little surprised he had peeled himself from his desk and his precious job long enough to come and see her let alone the fact that he had been here for god knows how long, cause Andy had no idea how long she was here.

"I'm glad you're okay," He started. Andy was about to say something but he raised his hand and instructed her to stop. Telling he needed to say something and he really needed he to listen. "I know you're tired Andy and this is the last thing you need right now. But I need to say this. It's been building up for a while now. I just need to say it."

Andy nodded, "I don't think nothing happened between you and Swarek that night. I know that is the story the two of you are sticking to and that's fine. I'd like to know what really happened but I'm not going to press the issue. I just know that my gut is telling me that it wasn't him who tried something and was shot down by you. I know you're attracted to him Andy. I might have made some mistakes, I know I have, but this you. What you're doing. I don't even know. You say you love me, but I don't feel like you do. Then tonight you don't want to see me. How am I supposed to take that? I've spent the last 10 hours worrying about you not knowing if you were going to be okay. Telling myself that if you pulled through this I was going to try harder to be there more. But then you don't want to see me?"

Luke stopped talking, Andy wasn't sure if he was done. She didn't want to agitate him more. She felt awful that she was breaking his heart. He was such a good guy, a great guy, one of the best. But Andy made her decision one that could have been the very last one she made. When she told Sam that she loved him wanted to be with him at least she thinks she did that. She couldn't be sure until she spoke with Sam.

"Well." Luke said. _I guess he wants you to talk_. Andy thought to herself.

"You're right, I crossed the line with Sam tonight. I chose to lie to you because I thought I wanted to be with you. I didn't want things to be complicated, because everything I've ever done in life has been complicated and I always end up getting hurt. When I was with you it was simple we both cared about each other things didn't get to messy and close. I can't move in with you Luke, I can't be with you anymore. I wish I could be, I wish I could make this work. I want you to know that I really think you are a good guy. I hate hurting you."

Luke nodded Andy could see the frustration and tears in his eyes, but Andy on the other hand felt relieved. It was kind of an odd feeling. She didn't expect to have this reaction.

"I just wish you figured this out before you said you loved me, before you said you'd move in with me."

He turned around and made his way out. Andy didn't want to leave things on bad terms she called his name but it was futile. He needed time. Andy was fine with that.

Tommy and Sam had sat in silence. Not a word spoken between them. Luke eventually came back through the doors. He was angry. Sam immediately was worried about Andy did he get her upset? Did something worse happen? Did he even get a chance to talk to Andy? Was Andy okay? Did she pass out? Worse?

Luke didn't say anything to either Tommy or Sam who both perked up they were clearly waiting for Luke to say something. But he didn't, he stood there for a moment. Trying to regain his cool. Trying to calm down after what happened with Andy.

"She's alright, right?" Tommy said making Luke turn around. All he could do was nod. Then he left, in a hurry. Not making eye contact with Sam.

Sam rose from his chair. Finally he was able to go and see Andy, he was nervous. Every step felt like an eternity. He finally made it to the door, it was wide open. He walked in to find Andy sitting there. Her head back her eyes half closed. She clearly didn't realize he had entered the room. He just smiled at her, he let out an audible sigh. Not even realizing it.

Andy turned her head. "Sam." Andy couldn't contain the smile that seeing Sam made her have. He wanted to smile back at her but he just felt so guilty. He felt responsible for her lying in that hospital bed. It was his fault, he owned it.

"Don't," Andy said to him making him break from his thoughts.

"Don't what?" Sam asked her confused.

"Overthink it. Isn't that what you always tell me? Don't overthink it." That comment made Sam smile and he made his way over to her.

"I don't want you to blame yourself Sam. There was no way either one of us could have known this was going to happen. I don't blame you, so don't blame yourself." Andy reached her hand out to Sam's.

"Before I passed out, did I say that I love you and that I want to be with you? I remember it happening it's just everything is kind of fuzzy and I don't know if that really happened or if it was a dream."

"Andy.. it's okay I know you're with – " before Sam could finish Andy cut him off.

"Did I say it or not?"

Sam looked into her eyes, "You said it."

Andy smiled, "Good."

"Good?" Sam said inquisitively. "What about Callaghan?"

"Don't worry about that, I shouldn't even have been with Luke in the first place but that can wait. When you said it back did you mean it?"

Sam nodded, the same nod he had given her when she asked him if he was scared when they confronted Anton the same sultry look on his eyes. "Yeah."

Andy smiled again, "Well who knew that getting stabbed would be the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Sam raised his eyebrow. "It made me realize who I really want and what I really need." Andy said to him still smiling.


End file.
